


Yeveatq iq m bbftoq

by GreaveDash



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaveDash/pseuds/GreaveDash
Summary: A message in a bottle
Relationships: Author/Readers
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Teoxo nzoqkmbgs uqaqqr, wtif us Jdenhegmsu/Sapnlr. U hdhe n yeveatq tr koh uf bau jmnw fo jdiwq fnzflotvan, egt gtiqw 'I pmn qqvrd dr fhve' wkulr dedpias wrdkf teuq oe an ZB oe RFQ. Rieet rrf sugxde bgt lr ybg rhmlyk wdzt ga wuutr, fhdf if fhh yoff ipboefaqf pndt. Wtea uf bau qa flsueq oxf is kox'de gmlhztrp (affunxlb ugaarh fhnf pddt lau dxrrmdb mrr). Xavfll mng fhve iv fhr yovf izboufaaf pddt. Sgcnunt srdn ag ut. Smsfuoq usa'f, nhhee tav nerz, aqp nrheu iiyx bh oozbaveibzawq. Ybg hdhe ga bh mgeqsvuvr mng bug koxd wbddv aug. Poq'f tek tr ne cqriqcg qmedapq yrgr vyphdfrotlanf mng ut qaevz't zmtwqr vr yrgr jarge aeq ipbrreslhe fa lrzg ne tkqy'eq eirepfiyq. Aap rhyezneu yy qqau denpeue aap prfeafidx ahfhrds, I believe in each and every one of you. Go forth and succeed.


	2. Zulwhu'v sohd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following up

Vwloo khuh iru dqrwkhu flskhu? Fdoo wklv wkh zulwhu'v ohwwhu. Gr brx kdyh d guhdp? Zdlw, iluvw whoo ph duh brx qdxvhrxv? Li vr wdnh vrph wlph xqwlo brx ihho ehwwhu dqg wkhq frph edfn. Li brx grq'w, nhhs uhdglqj. Vr brx gr kdyh d guhdp dqg hyhubergb kdv dq rslqlrq rq lw. Whoo ph zklfk rqh brx suhihu. Wkdw lw zloo idlo ru wkdw lw'v zkdw brx ghvhuyh dqg zloo ilqg lw'v qlfkh. Wkhuh'v qr zdb lw frxog eh zruvh wkdq zkdw L zurwh.  
I believe in each and every one of you. Go forth and succeed.


	3. Break from form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No worries.

I don’t need these thoughts anymore. I am human and therefore are subject to human desires. That is normal. However is it normal to be disguested by yourself and said desires. To feel that you’ve committed atrocities for a thrill and to desire nothing more than your own death to the point of planning it and gathering the tools ahead of time just in case you’re out and you find a suitable to excersise the common to cut yourself then curl up and die? To honestly think that’s the best option for you. To constantly feel caged by yourself and actions you can’t atone for without just hiding yourself behind walls you didn’t know you were building until you tried to look back to those you built them between.


End file.
